U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,282, issued Apr. 12, 1966 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an adjustable motor vehicle steering column including a stationary mast jacket on a body of the motor vehicle, an adjustable mast jacket supported on the stationary mast jacket for linear translation, a tilt housing supported on the adjustable mast jacket for up and down pivotal movement, and a steering hand wheel rotatably supported on the tilt housing. Linear translation of the adjustable mast jacket and pivotal movement of the tilt housing adjusts the horizontal and vertical positions, respectively, of the steering hand wheel. A pair of side-by-side connecting rods attached to respective ones of the tilt housing and the adjustable mast jacket translate linearly during linear translation of the adjustable mast jacket and/or pivotal movement of the tilt housing. The connecting rods extend through apertures in a pair of levers pivotally supported on the stationary mast jacket. A spring biases the levers apart to tightly wedge the connecting rods in the apertures therein and thereby secure the positions of the adjustable mast jacket and the tilt housing. For vertical and/or horizontal adjustment of the steering column, a manually actuated tension member pulls the levers together to concurrently release both connecting rods. An adjustable motor vehicle steering column according to this invention is a novel alternative to the motor vehicle steering column described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,282.